


All the sweeter...

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella is a cock block, F/M, Lucius is cranky, Narcissa is flirty, New years eve gala, Semi Public Sex, getting caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Lucius thinks he's finally found a minute to be alone with his fiancee at the Malfoy's New years eve gala....
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	All the sweeter...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So happy to be doing this fest for the second year in a row.   
>  My character was Lucius and my word was soul mark.
> 
> Beta'd by the always amazing TalonWillow

The manor was lit in all its splendid glory with three huge chandeliers illuminating the ballroom. Society’s most elite witches and wizards filled the massive space. In shades of black, white, and gold as champagne flutes floated around the room, their pure crystal only distorting and softening the light even more. All the guests were well in their cups as the great clock on the wall raced toward midnight and the new year. 

But Lucius would not be deterred from his desire, not for all the fine champagne the world had to offer. He watched sullenly from the sides of the dance floor as other witches floated in his orbit. One by one he rejected him all, earning a fair few stinging hexes to the ankle when his father saw. 

Even if he wasn’t seeking betrothal from any of them, it was still prudent to stay in their good favor, should he ever need information, or to plant a seed of doubt himself. But tonight,he could not be bothered.  _ She  _ had danced with every other damn wizard at the party, even those too old or married. Her long blonde hair hung in a curtain down her back, catching more of the golden hues in the room, as she turned and turned in the arms of others. Like a second slap to the face, she wore a white dress, adorned with long sweeping white peacock feathers around the skirt and a small one in her hair. 

She already looked like the lady of the manor, and this did nothing to quell his rage. 

“Our engagement contract doesn’t start until the new year, Lucius.” She had responded to his earlier advances, with a coy smile pulling at the corner of her perfect mouth. “I’ll be yours from then on. You’ll just have to be patient.” 

The glare from the dark, mad eyes of his future sister in law hanging on the arm of her husband did nothing for his temper. Bellatrix had been on a mission as of late to protect her sister's " virtue." 

For nearly two hours, he waited, anger roiling just beneath the surface of the icy exterior. Now, as the band ended its last song and the dancers broke into applause, Abraxas gathered everyone to the ballroom, voice magically magnified. Lucius nearly bowled several people over to get to her, locking her arm around his. 

“Times up, Cissa, your mind now.” He bent to whisper low in her ear. Her sapphire eyes peeked up at him through her lashes.

“I’ve always been yours. Waiting will just have made it all the sweeter.” She turned towards him as his father raised his own glass, beginning the countdown to 1977. As most people looked towards the toastmaker, Lucius only stared at Narcissa and her back at him. His thumb stroked the inside of her wrist where his initials had appeared in tiny script on her 17th birthday- consequently, hers on the same place on him. 

“To 1977,” Lucius said quietly, tilting his glass towards her.

“To June -” she countered. 

“Such a long engagement Miss Black.” 

“ I like June. Besides, what’s a long engagement compared to forever?” 

“To forever then.” 

The crowd exploded into a simultaneous “Happy New Year!” clinking glasses and planting chaste kisses on loved ones. Lucius bent again to produce a simple kiss on his betrothed, and her hands rested on the lapels of his dress robes. 

“You know, I haven’t had a proper tour of the grounds recently.” Her words brushed against his skin as she slowly pulled away to applaud politely with the others. With a firm grip on her elbow, he guided her through the mass that was slowly breaking apart. 

The closest private room would be…

"Have you seen my father's study?" 

Narcissa used her free hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. "No, I haven't." He was pulling her down a long dark corridor; the wall sconces unlit to draw the partygoers in. It was so much quieter here, and the only sounds were their footfalls and panting breaths. 

"You really must see it. Truly a remarkable example of … studies. " Words were failing him as he caught the lustful look in his fiancee's eyes. They had broken away so quickly, her pristine exterior was starting to fall, and the sight did nothing but spur on his arousal. 

He pushed open the door, guiding her into the dark office, lighting a fire in the grate with a flick of his wand. 

"Oh, yes." Narcissa nodded, glancing around the room. "Exquisite. I think we need to stay so I can fully appreciate the grandeur. " 

Kicking the door shut with his foot, Lucius guided Narcissa back against his chest, tilting her head to expose her neck. Hands cradling her hips, he ground into her, letting her feel his length hard in his trousers. "I thought I'd never get you alone." 

With a deft flick of her wand, the zipper on the back of her dress pulled itself down, letting the silky material pool on the floor. "Like I said, all the sweeter…lock the door, love- my sister is very nosy. " 

"Please don't ruin this by mentioning her. Doors already locked." He lied, knowing the wards would alert Abraxas if the lock were engaged. He was too busy watching the sway of her hips, clad in lacy white knickers, as she propped herself up on the aged wooden desk. 

Their lips met in a passionate fury once again as Narcissa moved her hands southward over his chest. 

"Still wearing far too many clothes…" she mumbled, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and pulling apart his belt with quick fingers. His hands pulled her leg around his hip as his mouth blazed a trail along the column of her neck. He groaned as she unsheathed his erection from his trousers, giving it a few precise pumps in her hands. 

They missed the sound of quiet heels clicking outside the hallway. 

" _ Please,"  _ was all she had to say before he buried himself inside her, fingers digging into her thighs to hold her open. The desk rattled with every thump, but the soft whimpers tuned out all noise in his ear as Cissa held on to his shoulders. 

A flood of light came in as the study door swung open. 

"Oh, fuck!" But it was not the  _ oh fuck  _ he wanted from her. Instead, it was followed by the shrill half scream, half-laugh of Bellatrix. Unfortunately, the witch also had the thought to summon the dress from off the floor. 

Lucius wrapped his discarded shirt around his fiancee as Bella's screeching alerted his father and a few other noisy party goers. 

"I do like the sight of you in this shirt as well… " he purred into her ear as his finger did up the very top button. 

"Maybe you could show me your bedroom when I have to return it?" She arched a perfect brow and grinned. 


End file.
